Tubeless pneumatic tires are normally mounted on rims secured to axles of vehicles. When the tires are punctured or cut repairs are required to restore the tires to operating condition. The tires must be spread from the rims to provide access to the interior of the tires so that work persons can inspect and perform necessary repairs. Mechanical devices operated with air cylinders are used to break the beads of tires from rims. An example of a tire bead releaser tool for vehicle tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,290 issued to C. C. Mondaro on Dec. 25, 1956. Once the beads are separated from the rims one of the beads must move away from the rims to permit inspection and repair. The beads must be retained in the spread positions for inspection and repair of the tires. Mechanical tire spreaders are used to hold open tire beads to allow inspection and servicing of tires. These spreaders have brackets and arms that are moved apart to spread the beads of vehicle tires. The tire spreader of the invention is an improvement over prior tire spreading devices.